


For Tea and Observations

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Shortest Crossovers [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Established Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells, F/F, London, M/M, People Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Sherlock challenges John to deduce things about two women sitting a few tables from them.





	For Tea and Observations

**Author's Note:**

> 6 more already written. I hope that will be all :)

 "Look and observe, John. Tell me what you see."  
"A couple, definitely. Long-standing. The shorter one is American, the taller definitely British. Very distinctive accent."  
"They are both carrying."  
"The shorter one has both a shoulder holster and a mark on her belt, where her second weapon goes."  
"Hmm..."  
"Government agents?"  
"But which government that would be?"  
“Hopefully ours, right?”


End file.
